Qui-Gon Jinn
Qui-Gon Jinn was a male human jedi active during The Naboo Crisis. He, like the other jedi, served the Republic but in a less loyal and a bit more selfish way, making him a more controversial and grey jedi. He was the one who gave Anakin Skywalker the oppurtunity to become a jedi, but things went wrong after Anakin became the famous sith lord Darth Vader. Qui-Gon had a green-bladed lightsaber and wore white and dark-brown jedi robes. Qui-Gon was also the jedi who discovered the power of becoming one with the force after death. History Pre-32 BBY Sometime in Qui-Gons life he would come to join the jedi order to serve in the Republic as a protector of peace and justice. His master became the jedi Count Dooku, and Qui-Gon would come to be a strong jedi himself. After training with Dooku, Qui-Gon would be allowed to get his own apprentice, and this would come to be the young Obi-Wan Kenobi. The two developed a strong relationship over the years, but Obi-Wan noticed and didn't like the fact that Qui-Gon often refused to listen to the jedi council and often did as he himself thought was right. Obi-Wan was certain that Qui-Gon would be in the jedi council himself if he just listened more to them. 32 BBY In 32 BBY the Trade Federation was splitting from the Republic Senate and started to act a bit suspicious. They had formed a blocade around the Republic planet Naboo, and Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan were sent to check it out. They were flown there in a Republic Frigate and after landing inside one of the blocades Lucrehulk-class battleships, they exited the Republic Frigate, removed their hoods, and walked into a room where they met the protocol droid TC-14 who offered them tea. Obi-Wan told Qui-Gon that he has a bad feeling about the place, with Qui-Gon not sensing anything and suspecting that the negotiations will be short. They were served as they sat down at a table, to soon be left alone again. Although, soon some kind of gas was released into the room, with the two jedi understanding that the Federation was trying to kill them. They employed their lightsabers and made a hole through a door with them to get out of the room, and outside they were met by several Battle Droids that attacked them. Although, the jedi easily destroyed these droids, and started to make their way to the leader of the blocade, Viceroy Nute Gunray, who was inside an other room. They started to cut through the door to the viceroy after arriving there but things got harder when a couple droidekas came to kill the jedi. Obi-Wan warned Qui-Gon and they didn't fight long until they decided to escape the attackers by force-running. They later came to the hangar of the ship where they discovered that a bunch of MTT-tanks were made ready by the federation to land and invade Naboo. Obi-Wan looked at his master and said that the negotiations atleast were short as his master earlier suspected. The two jedi then decided to hide inside the smaller ships that made ready to transport the MTT's down to Naboo. After the ships landed next to a forest on Naboo, Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan hurried to run out of the ship and run away from the droid army together with spooked animals. They entered the forest and there saw a native of Naboo, a gungan, that was smelling flowers and was about to be run over by one of the tanks. Qui-Gon jumped the gungan and laid him on the ground which saved the gungan from getting smashed by the MTT. The three later ran away deeper into the forest while barely escaping battle droids on shooter-speeders. The gungan later introduced himself as Jar Jar Binks, and told Qui-Gon that he's now in debt to him for saving his life. He also told the jedi that he lives in a city in which he's banned for apparently being clumsy. The jedi warned Jar Jar that he must lead the the jedi to his city, or else the droid army will find it and destroy it. Jar Jar was intimidated and agreed to lead Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon there, and so he jumped down into a seemingly small pool and dissapeared. The jedi put their breathers on and jumped after Jar Jar to discover that the pool was actually the entrance to a huge and deep ocean. Jar Jar apparently lived in an underwater city consisting of huge bubbles in the water with civilisations, and Jar Jar led the jedi to his leader Boss Nass. The other gungans were afraid to see Jar Jar again, and he was confronted and questioned about his return. The jedi convinced the natives to lead the three to the leader of the city, and so they met Boss Nass upon his throne. Qui-Gon told Boss that they will need some kind of underwater-spacecraft to get to the capital to warn the queen, but Boss refused. Although, Qui-Gon used a mind trick on Boss who then agreed to give them an underwater-ship anyways, that was a Tribubble bongo. Jar Jar was sentenced to death after coming back, but Qui-Gon convinced them that Jar Jar will follow the jedi to the capital as Jar Jar is in debt to Qui-Gon. So the three entered the bongo and began their long journey to Theed, that was the name of the capital. On the way to Theed they were attacked by at least five huge fish-creatures, including an Opee sea killer, a Sando aqua monster and a Colo claw fish, but managed to get to their location alright. After arriving in the capital they discovered that they were already too late, and that a big part of the droid army already had arrived there. They held the queen and several of her men as hostage, but they were rescued by the jedi and Jar-Jar in time. They all hurried to get to a Naboo Royal Starship and then left Naboo to go to the Republic capital and planet Coruscant and talk to the Republic about the matter. Up in space they were attacked by the Trade Federation blocade, that the jedi now knew were separatists, and the blocade managed to damange the ship alot. Although, a team of astromech droids were sent out to fix the damage on the ship, with only one of them named R2-D2 coming back alive. They all managed to escape but the ship still needed major repairing, and to get the new parts they had to emergency land on the desert-planet Tatooine that lay inbetween Naboo and Coruscant. They landed next to the city Mos Eisley on Tatooine, and Qui-Gon, Jar-Jar, R2-D2 and one of the queens servants named Padmé Amidala started to walk towards the city in the distance while the rest of the crew remained at the ship. They found a shop in the city that sold the parts needed, and the shopkeeper was a toydarian named Watto who had a slave-helper in the shop who was a boy named Anakin Skywalker. Qui-Gon quickly grew interested in the boy, sensing that Anakin is very strong in the force. Qui-Gon also tried to buy the parts needed for the starship with credits, but this wasn't something that Watto was willing to barge with. Qui-Gon tried to use mind tricks on Watto to make him accept the credits, but this didn't work on him which meant that there was no way to get the parts for now. Qui-Gon and the others later followed Anakin home where they met Anakin's mother Shmi Skywalker, and they had dinner together. Jar Jar started to grab food with his abnormally large tounge, but Qui-Gon later grabbed the tounge as it was about to take more food in this rude way, which stopped Jar Jar. Qui-Gon and the others also found out that Anakin is a good podracer, and that there is to be a race the day after in which Qui-Gon and the others could get the money needed to get the parts for the spaceship and more. Anakin would gladly help and participate in the race to his mothers unliking, and Qui-Gon later went back to Watto's shop and talk to him again. Qui-Gon planned to barge with Watto to buy his slaves Anakin and Shmi if Anakin wins the race, but Watto refused to sell them both and said that Qui-Gon can only have one. This would be decided via tossing a dice, and Qui-Gon used the force to make the dice choose Anakin. Watto did suspect Qui-Gon for the cheating, but still accepted what the dice had shown. Qui-Gon was later back at Shmi's house as they were all gonna sleep there for the night, and Qui-Gon asked Shmi about Anakin's father. Shmi surprisingly explained that there never was a father, and that she was somehow impregnated anyways. Anakin was a strange boy indeed, and Qui-Gon later made a midi-chlorian test on Anakin to see how strong in the force the boy really is. The test was sent to Obi-Wan on the starship who decoded the information, and Obi-Wan told his master that the midi-chlorian count is over 20 000, that's even higher than what the most powerful jedi master in the order, Yoda (who was Dooku's master once), possessed. Qui-Gon decided that Anakin must be The Chosen One of which an old jedi prophecy had spoken of. The prophecy had said that The Chosen One would be the one to bring balance to the force, and Qui-Gon was fully confident that Anakin must be trained to become a jedi. The day after Anakin participated in the podrace as planned, and after a hard race he actually managed to take the number 1 spot, winning the money needed to free him and getting the parts for the Royal starship. After the race, Watto offered the parts and Anakin's freedom as promised, and later Anakin packed his things and said a tough goodbye to his mother who watched as they walked away back to the Royal Starship. As Qui-Gon and the others came near to the ship, they were ambushed by a mysterious figure on a speeder, and Qui-Gon told Anakin to get down before Anakin was able to be injured by the speeder, and then Qui-Gon employed his lightsaber. The black-cloaked and hooded figure jumped off the speeder and employed his own lightsaber, revealing it to be red-bladed which was a weapon of the ancient Sith that were thought to be extinct. Anakin and the others went onboard the ship while Qui-Gon and the figure started a lightsaber fight, but as the ship lifted from the ground Qui-Gon jumped onto it and managed to escape with the others. Obi-Wan made sure his now exhausted master was okay, and Qui-Gon put the situation aside to introduce Anakin to Obi-Wan as they continued their travel to Coruscant, with Qui-Gon confused about who the figure really was. On Coruscant Qui-Gon took Anakin with him to the jedi council. Qui-Gon told the council about the figure whom he suspected to be sith lord, which surprised the jedi council as they thought the sith had been extinct for a thousand years. Qui-Gon also introduced Anakin whom Qui-Gon believed to be the chosen one, but after the council talked and made a few tests with Anakin, it was decided that Anakin was too old to begin training. Qui-Gon still wanted Anakin to become a jedi, and decided to not listen to the council. Therefore Qui-Gon decided to train Anakin himself, telling Obi-Wan that he's ready to finish his own training. Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan was later walking in the sunset of Coruscant, and Obi-Wan was dissapointed in his masters decision, telling Qui-Gon that he would be on the council himself if he only listened to them. The queen reported on what had happened on Naboo in the Republic senate on Coruscant, and that's when a new chancellor was chosen for the Republic to better lead during these hard times, and this came to be senator Palpatine who replaced chancellor Valorum as the new leader. Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan and the others later prepared to return to Naboo to take back the planet once and for all, and so they left Coruscant. On Naboo Qui-Gon and the others returned to Boss Nass to have a meeting with him, and Qui-Gon requested Nass people to help them and reclaim the planet, which was later accepted to everybodys joy. At the meeting it was also revealed that the real queen of Naboo was actually Padmé Amidala herself, who used one of her servants to pose as her for safety. Later an army of gungans were placed outside of the capital to fight the droid army while Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan, Padmé and the rest of the team prepared to find their way to Nute Gunray and arrest him. Qui-Gon told Anakin to wait in a Naboo starfighter together with R2-D2 until they come back, and so the operation began. Although, they didn't get far until a huge door in the hangar opened to reveal the mysterious sith who Qui-Gon earlier had fought on Tatooine. Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan made the others leave as the two employed their lightsabers. The sith lord removed his hood, revealing that it was a zabrak because of the horns on his head, and employed both ends of his own lightsaber to reveal that it could be used as a double-bladed lightsaber. This was how a big and intense lightsaber fight broke out between the three, and the sith lord managed to kick Obi-Wan out of the fight alot while Qui-Gon held his ground. They fought inside a room of many levels of bridges, and Qui-Gon managed to kick the sith down a few levels. Although, the sith soon recovered again and fought Qui-Gon until they passed through a narrow corridor of laser-doors that unexpectedly closed and opened at times. Obi-Wan was far away at this point after the sith had managed to kick him out of the fight, and the doors soon closed which splitted the three. Only one laser-door was between Qui-Gon and the sith lord who was on the other side of the corridor inside a round reactor-room with a huge shaft in the middle. Qui-Gon then deployed his lightsaber and sat down to meditate while the sith lord walked from side to side and watched Qui-Gon intensely. The doors later opened again with Qui-Gon hurrying to employ his saber again and get up from the floor to continue his fight with the sith lord. Obi-Wan once again didn't make it to the others until the doors inside the corridors closed again, and so he watched through the red laser as his master fought their enemy. The sith lord soon managed to kick Qui-Gon in the face with his lightsaber handle to then spin and cut his lightsaber through Qui-Gons abdomen which left Qui-Gon badly wounded on the floor to Obi-Wans grief. The doors opened again and with Obi-Wans anger he fought the sith lord effectively, and after the sith lord had kicked away Obi-Wans lightsaber down the shaft, Obi-Wan used the force to grab Qui-Gons lightsaber to kill the sith lord by cutting him in half. Obi-Wan hurried back to his wounded master, and Qui-Gon wanted Obi-Wan to promise him that he will train Anakin to become a jedi, which Obi-Wan promised. Qui-Gon then died in Obi-Wan's arms. Legacy After Qui-Gons death the citizens of Naboo managed to reclaim the planet, and later a funeral by cremation was held for the fallen jedi master with many witnesses, including members of the jedi council who was now certain that the sith indeed had returned. Qui-Gon was also the first jedi to become one with the force after his death, which allowed him to become a force-ghost. 10 years after Qui-Gons death his force ghost could be heard, screaming to Anakin to stop as Anakin was murdering sand-people after they had murdered his mother on Tatooine. This was something that jedi master Yoda could feel as he was meditating. 13 years after Qui-Gons death, Yoda learnt how to communicate with his force ghost properly that teached Yoda to become a force-ghost himself after death. This was something that the ghost later also would teach Obi-Wan after Yoda had talked to Obi-Wan about it. Personality Qui-Gon was very independent from the Jedi Order and perhaps too independent for his own good, as he chose to break the jedi code multiple times as well as not listening to the jedi council if they had something to say which he disagreed with. Although Qui-Gon was a fairly thoughtful man, and tried to do anything for the greater good. Notes * Even though Qui-Gon became one with the force after death, his body didn't dissapear. This could be explained by Qui-Gon not having the knowledge of being a force-ghost of physical form, which left his body intact. The same thing happened with Darth Vader in later times, but Vader's ghost was still physical. Appearances in chronological order * Episode I - The Phantom Menace Indirect appearances * ''Episode II - Attack of the Clones ''(As voice of force ghost) * ''Episode III - Revenge of the Sith ''(Mentioned)